


Click

by neyamaki



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neyamaki/pseuds/neyamaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What better way to look back into the old days than by taking pictures?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Click

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction only.

_Click._

“Good morning~,” greeted Jun with a grin; he still had messy bed hair as he had just woken up himself. The instant film came out a few moments after, just as Masaki snuggled close to him again. Jun took a good look at the photo, smiling to himself before reaching for a pen on the nightstand and writing the words “Good morning” on the photo.

_Click._

“What’s with you and photography today huh, Jun-pon?” Masaki asked with a slight pout while Jun, on the other hand, wrote the word “cute” on the photo before showing it to him.

“So we can have something to look back at when we’re old.”

Masaki blinked, feeling his cheeks heat up before bursting into fits of laughter; only to knock over the mug he was holding a moment ago. Thankfully, he already finished his coffee before it happened.

“Baka,” the younger male muttered while watching the other in amusement.

_Click._

They were at a small café, owned by their good friend, Kazunari. Masaki was busy playing with one of the kittens, so Jun took the chance to take another picture of him.

“No flash photography,” Kazunari glanced over at him before focusing back on his game. Jun took the instant film then waved it around, waiting for the picture to appear.

“Is there something wrong with me, taking a picture of Masaki?” he asked as he placed the photo down on the table, and then wrote the words “Look at me” on it, adding a sad face at the end.

“No,” answered the older male, “I was talking about the cat—oh, damn it!”

Kazunari’s sudden outburst made the kitten scamper away. Masaki took a sip of the iced tea he ordered, moving his gaze over to the photo before reaching over for it. A smile then appeared on his face once he read the words.

“Is Jun-pon jealous of the kitten just now?”

The latter hummed in response, grabbing Masaki’s drink and taking a sip of it as well.

“I always have my eyes on you!” Masaki grinned, suddenly wrapping his arms around Jun.

“Get a room.” Kazunari rolled his eyes then clicked his tongue. “Shouldn’t you guys be somewhere else by now?”

“Shouldn’t you be working the register by now?” Jun asked teasingly.

“Shut up; I own this place.” The other answered before glancing over at the cash register. “Besides, Sho-kun is there.”

“I sometimes wonder why he even dates you if you’re just going to make him stand there while you slack off.”

“I do too, Matsumoto. I do too.”

_Click._

“Eh?” Jun turned his head to look at Masaki before moving his gaze at the camera he was holding.

“What we need are photos _together_.” He answered, taking the film and waving it around, waiting for the photo to appear; a laugh escaped his lips once it did, so Jun took the photo.

“I wasn’t even looking!”

“You were still pretty cute.” Masaki grinned, taking the photo back.

“I’ll take the picture,” Jun chuckled, reaching for the camera and holding it up as the both of them make a “v” sign with their fingers. “1…2…3…”

_Click._

The younger male waited a bit before the photo came out, flashing a satisfied smile. “Better.”

Masaki looked at the photo from over Jun’s shoulder, his lips then forming a small pout as he compared the two photos together.

“I still prefer the shot I took.” He grabbed the pen Jun always carry around, then wrote “J x M” on the photo he took.

“Every picture is great as long as it’s you, taken by or with you.”

“Look who’s suddenly cheesy,” Masaki laughed, showing the other the photo he took once again. Jun reached over for the pen then drew a small heart just beside them.

“Better?”

“Definitely.”

  

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to post this for a while now, but I've nowhere to do so back then since other sites kept crashing ;; But here it is, finally.


End file.
